Talk:Main Page
I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you. More linkage and traffic is good. :) Carrot 19:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I was considering adding a Webgames section on the main page to link to the DumbWords page, the T.A.G. page when it's made, and other Hamumu Webgames when they come out. Is this alright? I'm not sure if it's okay. --SpaceManiac 00:01, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Of course. Carrot 16:12, 4 December 2007 (UTC) WHAT THE?!?! So, you changed the theme. That I understand. BUT, MY ACCOUNT EVAPORATED! I had to create a new one! What the heck?!?! --SpaceManiac 22:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Did you check the spelling? As far as I know, your account's name is/was "SpaceManaic" rather than "SpaceManiac" :D--SpiderPumpkin 23:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Also, I don't think I've been fiddling with the theme recently. Carrot 20:53, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Um... ooops... D: --SpaceManiac 23:45, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 21:33, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Idea! How about we make a page to discuss battles and vote who will win and why! I think it is a good idea! Does anyone else?VOTE! YES! NO! What? I wish you used the four tildes to sign your username, but I have no idea what you mean by battles. Am I missing out on something? The Original Redbone (From Hamumu) 02:12, 20 March 2009 (UTC) We all vote on two enemies and then after we vote who wins. Whoever gets most votes in, lets say, 1 week wins. Simple enough? Rules: *vote once *sign name after (for votes) *if voted 2 times, second vote doesn't count *no teams *reason why those two you chose should battle and why you vote for the enemy to win *they need to be related in some way.(not like crabby patty vs. shroom) In what way does this relate to this site at all? Carrot 12:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) It's just for fun and I mean Hamumu game enemies, not other ones. hamumu plss help me i got ban my name of my user on growtopia is acepogi2002 ur admin people he banned me he said to me i am scammer but i am not scammer plss unban me i got ban on 20 days plss help me plsss i am girl my name of my fb is franchezka ponce plss help me i got ban plss i want to play now growtopia plss unban me i need ur help ~acepogi2002Hamumu Software I thought of a different layout for the Main Page, and built it here. What do you think? (I'm not sure what to do about the misaligned tables, but that could probably be fixed with CSS-fu.) Carrot 12:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It's an interesting layout, but I like the current look better. However, we might want to combine some of the sections to remove clutter and make way for a Clubhouse section. I've made some modifications to the sectioning here, so as not to interfere with the current main page. We can edit it there and roll it out to the main page when we're satisfied. Hamumu Software article I think the Hamumu Software article should be linked to somewhere on the main page. Would make it easier for people just stumbling upon the Wiki to find out about Hamumu (without having to run a search for the article).--SpiderPumpkin 14:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) dear hamumu plz add a red fez plz I would love that that's what it looks like plz add! from owenge Hamumu you should add a science event cems spawn every were! from owenge2 or owenge on gt growganoth people say that no growganoth this year is that true? plz not be best event EVER!!!!!! from owenge2 owenge on gt add super blast dear hamumu plz add a supper blast you can only use it once on that world it dubbles the world length of the world im thinking it would be 150 - 200 grow tokens from owenge2 owenge on gt. hi is this hamumu's wikia? omg 15:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC) pls can you lock editing seriously Hamumu someone is hacking Growtopia!His Name is ItsMeTheHu_890.he's a lvl. 2 and hacking Growtopia and getting free gems and speed with nothing!